Boy meets Girl
by Lolenalover12
Summary: Logan has a pretty boring life.He doesn't care about the world...as a matter of fact he hates the world. but that all changes when he met her.Her name is Selena, a simple and cheerful girl that changes everything along with some friends.this is a story about life, family, love and especially friendship.
1. Chapter 1:A day of being new

I hung my backpack as I walked towards my new school. A school that I didn't know could change my life forever. You know, my life was pretty boring, as they call it but it all changes when I met them and...Her.

I was staring at the building in front of me when suddenly...

"Logan!"Somebody shouted behind my back but that wasn't just somebody. That was my cousin Jake (he is a fictional character made by me). I turned around and saw Him with His oh so great smile. Did I mention that he was studying here? No? Well he IS studying here.

"What?" I asked not making any emotion."Nothing, I just thought that you might want me to help you since your new here; by the way, we are in the same class "He said while grinning. I just rolled my eyes while I started to walk towards my new classroom."Ah! Wait for me, you bastard!"He shouted as He tried to keep the same pace as me.

We arrived at the classroom. I scanned the room. There are students who are playing games through their cell phones or listening to music's, playing their guitars, singing, dancing, putting pranks on each other, laughing, girls putting their make-ups on, boys kissing their girlfriends, and there are some who are quite and just studying. I sat at the empty chair while Jake went over to His friends.

Later, they went over to me and Jake introduced them to me. All I do is nod as they introduced themselves. Then the teacher came and the students hurried back to their sits. The teacher did what any teacher would do, he made me introduce myself. After all, first day is a Day of introduction.


	2. chapter 2:under the rain

**newbie here! :)**

**this is the 2nd chapter...hope you enjoy!**

Rrrrriiinnggg!as soon as everyone heard the bell rang ,I can see that the eyes of every students were filled with joy, even the teacher

"OK, everyone that's all .see you tomorrow and be ready for a short test about today's lesson"exclaimed the teacher before he left.

once the teacher was out , I got up but got stopped by my cousin Jake and his friends."so what are your plans?what club are you going to join"

he asked."stop asking too many ques-"I got stopped by him."Oh I think I know ... You doesn't care about anything except...PHOTOGRAPHY!"

"So what? that doesn't mean I have to jo-"I got stopped by him, AGAIN!"Great I'm in that club too, were going there now, come on men!LETS DO THIS THING!". Why does he always have to interrupt me when I'm talking and more importantly , why does he always have to shout when talking!?

and then he dragged me towards the hall and left His friends.

...

when we arrived at the photography club room.I was shocked that only few students liked this club.I mean , there are only few students inside. We took the seat at the back, left side near the window and sat down at our seats,and then the club adviser arrived.

"Oh!, you must be the new student. Its great that you are going to join this club. Only few students had joined this club , most of them had joined the sports club and stuff,by the way I'm Ms. Claire (XD)."She said looking at me."I'm Logan."."Its nice meeting you."."He's my cousin!"Jake exclaimed."yeah whatever!"Our club adviser said and all of my club mates laughed like it was normal, well I guess IT was normal.

"Ok lets start! did you bring your cameras!?"."yeeesss!"."very well then, we'll go outside, everybody out!wait, what about you? did you bring your camera?".She turned to look at me."Ummmm... No"."Yes you did". My cousin Jake said.I looked at Him very confused."Don't worry man, I brought yours".He said while bringing my camera out of His backpack."Well! , problem solved!"Ms. Claire smiled and Jake grins and me, well I sighed.

...

"So, what are we going to do?"I asked Jake."well we are going to take pictures of course!"."OK...".

We are walking in the hallway when the rain started to pour.I looked out of the students scampered away, nothing extraordinary then something caught my eye...there was a girl, dancing and laughing while the rain water are rolling down from her head to her feet.I was staring at looked so ...happy.

"Oh man, why does the rain have to pour now , huh?! why!?". Jake said dramatically while he started to walk towards me. "Hey Logan , what are you looking at?". "Nothing..."."OK"."Who is she?"."Who?"."Her"."Oh her, That is Selena . Selena Gomez, But don't be too near to her, she's kinda weird ya ! times up. lets go now Ms. Claire might be looking for us now".He said while looking down at His watch."wait, there's a time system?and we only have been out for 10 minutes"."Hell yeah! come on, let's go now!".Jake started running towards the club room."wait...".I looked back at the girl or Selena, as Jake says so.

She was still playing in the rain and then she spread her arms wide open ,simply smiled, closed her eyes as if she really can feel the presence of the rain...the freedom.I didn't know what happened next. All I know is that I positioned my camera and took a picture of it.

**pls. review :)**


End file.
